Red Herring
by MarshmallowTree
Summary: Songfic. He had a mission to accomplish: to end up the System crashes.


Dear awesome possible reader,

First of all, Hetalia: Axis Powers® and all its characters do not belong to me, but to H. Himaruya. The chosen song is ,,mObscene", by Marilyn Manson, if you want, here's the link: http:/wwwyoutubecom/watch?v=mdwZV4Y95Nw (just need to type the points). I chose this song because I like his voice, I think it suits Gilbert perfectly lol.

This story has no intention of earning profits. Please do not sue me. And also, please be supportive and bear with my many grammar and mispelling mistakes.

Without further ado, thank you.

MarshmallowTree.

[Songfic – mObscene - Marilyn Manson]

[Manga: Hetalia: Axis Powers]

* * *

><p>- It's tonight – he grinned.<p>

It was 22:00h. A warm breeze cut through the typical summer night.

He wanted to seize the night, he wanted for so long... He wanted to set things right with his old disaffection.

He entered the great hall quietly. It seemed like everybody was sleeping so it was easy to get in his enemie's room.

There he was, defenseless, his throat just a few steps from his sharp blade and he could almost feel the other man's warm breath against the lenses of his gasmask. It was just the perfect opportunity.

- It'll will be like taking candy from a baby. He'll be deceased in no time – he thought.- Shall I inform my superiors that this mission's accomplished?

He'd have smirked, if only a pair of ruby red eyes weren't wide open, staring at him.

(131313)

- Well, well, well... Look at what the bats dragged in! - The man under him smirked with no surprise. - If only I had known I'd have late night visitors, I would have put on a better outfit.

- Damn! - he thought.

- Would you mind getting off of me?

Suddenly, all the lights turned on and he found himself surrounded by heavy armored, uniformed men which grabbed him, disarmed him, tied him on a chair and removed his gasmask.

- _Danke__ –_ his foe said to the men. - Now, leave me alone with our guest.

In no time, all the men were dismissed and they were both left alone.

A hideous glow of pure malice shone on the prussian's eyes as he looked to his prey with satisfaction.

- That's why I told you it's useless to fight me. In the end, you always find yourself - literally – tied up to me – he grinned.

- You'll never get away with this, you know? My men are on their way to catch you and shut this filthy mouth of yours!

- Oh, really? - he grinned again – I guess you're in no position to threaten me. In exactly... 20 min all of this, including you, are going to blow up in a wonderful BANG! - he chuckled.

- You're bluffing. You'd never risk all you got.

- Huhuhu... We'll see. You know what differs us? I- have- NO- appreciation- for- life.

He started laughing out loud.

- See all this? It'll all be over in a BANG!

- _,,Ladies __and __gentlemen"__ – _he shouted as if there was a huge audience – Prepare yourselves for the final act!

- You're completely crazy! - the tied man protested.

- Crazy? Me? No, my friend... _We __are __the __things __of __shapes __to __come. _And _your __freedom's __not __free__ and __dumb. __This __depression__ is __deformation __age; __they __know __my __name. __Waltzing __to__ scum__ and __base __and __married __to __the __pain._

_-_Nonsense...

- Nonsense you say...

The prussian crossed the big room to a small cabinet on the corner, he opened one of the drawers and chose one of his favorites guns, a semiautomatic pistol. Then, he went towards the other man and placed the gun right in between his eyes.

A chilly sweat trickled down the other's back by the cold contact of the barrel of the gun against his skin.

- _Bang,__ we__ want __it.__ Bang, __we __want __it._

_-_You... You're completely insane.

- _Bang, __bang, __bang, __bang, __bang!__- _the prussian laughed.

Then, he shouted:

- _You__ came __to __see __the __mobscene! _Didn't you?

The other didn't answer.

- _I__ know __it __isn't __your __scene. __-_ he said, removing the gun from his enemie's face. - But _It's __better __than __a__ sex __scene..._

So, he came really close to the tied man, bent to level of the other's ear and whispered:

- _And__ it's __so __f***** __obscene. __Obscene,__ yeah._

_-_Shut the Hell up! - he shouted, trying hard to release himself from the tighten ropes.

Meanwhile, the other man laughed pleased.

- Well, _you__ want __committment?__ - _he asked joking - _Put__ on__ your __best __suit. __Get __your __arms __around __me, __now __we're __going__ down, __down, __down._

The prussian started moving around the chair in a rather erotic way.

- You know what? - He asked stopping right before the other - _The__ day __that __love __opened __our __eyes we__ watch__ the __world __end. __We__ have __high __places, __but __we __have __no __friends._

_-_Stop it! - the other protested again.

- Here's your problem: you can't think by your own brain – the torturer said. - _They __told __us __sin __is __not __good, __but __we__ know__ it's __great. __War-time, __full-__frontal __drugs, __sex-tank, __armor __plate... _Do you really think it's necessary? - he chuckled.

- The one who can't think straight here is YOU!

The other man sighed and smirked:

- Well then, it's time for me to go. I still can't believe we have to be apart so soon, but you know, it's like we say here: ,,_So__ schnell __läufen __die __Preußen__ nicht_".

- Ah! Before I forget, here, a little song for your death, a little ,,Death Song" for you.

He pressed the play button:

- ..._Be__ obscene. __Be, __be __obscene. __Be __obscene. __Be,__ be __obscene. __Be __obscene __baby, __and __not __herd..._

_-_You know Van Gogh, my friend? They say the ripped off his own ear, can you believe it?

The other man remained silent.

- Before we're finally apart, I want a souvenir from you.

He came towards the man, grabbed him by his hair and kissed him. Then he slid his tongue to the other man's ear, and bit it. A painful shout came then.

- AHHHHHHHHH!

- Hahahahahaha! It was only your earring, my friend, next time we meet, it will be the hole ear! _Auf __wiedersehen!_

By saying this, he ran towards the window, climbed onto it and jumped into the dark, dark night.

_,,Be obscene. Be, be obscene. Be obscene baby, and not herd. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang..."_

* * *

><p>Well, if you came all the way long and are reading this right now, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart, because it means you had all this patience to read this songfic.<p>

I chose to let the reader free to imagine who's the other man, that's why I hid his identity, lol. I really want to develop this idea, but I don't know if I shall continue or not, so, I ask you to pretty please let me know if you liked it or hated it. If I shall continue or if I shall delete it. Huhuhu.

Thank you very much.

MT.


End file.
